When a turtle's ill
by therandomer5000
Summary: For Lexi! xx Leo falls ill and Raph thinks it's his fault, has a bit of all the turtles in it but it's mainly Leo. Brotherly fluff inside xx R&R xxx


**This is for my amazing friend Lexi! Thanks friend, for everything! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**When a turtle's ill**

It was dark in the lair, everything was quiet as each member quietly got up for their morning training... except for the poor sneezing and coughing leader.

Leonardo was sick and not enjoying it at all, he felt bunged up and gooey.

It had all happened two days ago when the four brothers had been ambushed by the foot. the night had started off well and they had just been sitting on the edge of the Brooklyn bridge together enjoying the peace. That's when the foot had appeared!

They were managing well, each turtle had their own group of foot ninja to worry about. The attack had taken their minds off the cold breeze that had been blowing all night.

Raphael was the first to knock out most of his group, he was dealing with the last annoying ninja. He hadn't noticed the ninja sitting on top of the bridge with the poison dart. Nobody had except Leo.

Everything had slowed down. Raph knocked out his last ninja as the poison dart spun through the air, Don and Mikey were watching in fear as leo ran towards Raph and pushed him out of the darts path. Leo was hit in the shoulder, the three younger brothers had watched in terror as their leader staggered backwards before falling off the bridge and into the bone-chilling water below.

Everyone snapped out of their daze, the foot ninjas disappeared while the three brothers ran to the edge of the bridge.

Donnie called April to bring to shellraiser straight away while Mikey jumped up and down in panic. Raph jumped straight into the water, he swam down until he saw his older brother sinking with his eyes closed. He grabbed Leo's hand and pulled him up as bubbles escaped the leader's mouth, Raph swam Leo to the surface before dragging him to shore where the two youngest turtles met them with April and the shellraiser.

April dragged Raph away from leo's limp body and wrapped him in a towel and dried him so he wouldn't become ill.

Donatello worked on reviving Leo.

The blue loving turtles hot up and coughed up the last bits of water, he sat there shivering as his brothers hugged him and put towels on him. He fell unconscious from the poison after that.

He hadn't woken up until the next day and he'd woken with a fever. Raphael had a slight cold.

And now Leo was lying in his bed coughing while gripping his aching head. he had been cured of the poison but leo would gladly take the poison again if it meant not having a fever!

he sunk further into his blankets and shivered, he was still cold even though he had three blankets on himself. he hated being ill and who could blame him?

''Leo?'' Mikey smiled as he came into the dark room, ''How ya feelin' bro?''

''Sick'' leo answered quietly,

''Do you want something to eat? drink?'' Mike asked as Donnie entered with the medicine.

''I'll have something later Mikey, thanks'' leo sniffed as he sat up, Donnie gave him his medicine.

The two younger turtles were about to leave but a small noise from Leo stopped them, they turned to see their leader looking very upset.

''What's wrong Leo?'' Donnie asked worriedly, ''are you in pain? Do you want some painkillers?''

''Why won't Raph come see me?'' Leo asked in a small voice, ''He hasn't seen me since I woke up'' Mikey and Donnie stared at him before clearing their throats uncomfortably.

''Well...'' Donnie frowned, ''You know Raph..''

''RAPHIE'S SAD THAT HE MADE YOU ILL!'' Mikey yelped, Don glared at his little brother who hung his head in shame.

''Why'd ya spill!?'' Don hissed, ''We were doing fine!''

''I couldn't help it'' Mikey sniffled,

''Raph didn't make me ill'' Leo frowned tiredly, ''Why would he think that?''

''Cause he's like you Leo'' Don sighed, ''He goes on guilt trips too.. especially if it's to do with you''

''But.. it's not his fault'' Leo said in confusion,

''Urgh.. it's hopeless'' Mikey shrugged before leaving the room,

''You mean he's hopeless'' Don groaned as he followed his brother.

Leo lay back on his pillow, now he felt ill AND guilty! He couldn't believe he had managed to upset Raph, he was just trying to protect him..

Leo let a couple of tears slip, he felt awful and miserable. he couldn't even escape his bed to talk to his brother, If he did Donnie would kill him.

Leo spent the day in bed eating plain things that wouldn't upset his stomach, it was a boring day.

But that night leo heard his father and two youngest brothers go to bed but Raph was still downstairs, now was his chance to talk to Raph with out the chance of being caught by Donnie.

He got out of his bed, as soon as he was on his feet the room began to sway. Leo swallowed before taking careful steps out of his room.

he wandered slowly down the hall as his vision went fuzzy, he wanted to crawl back into bed but he was determined to see Raph! He tripped over his own feet and fell to the floor with a thud, everyone was fast asleep and Raph had the tv on too loud so no one heard his moan of pain. He struggled to his knees as his head ache came back but through the pounding he heard an annoyed sigh.

''What're ya doin' up fearless? Yer supposed to be in bed'' Raph frowned as he helped his brother up and back to his room, he laid him down in bed and turned to leave but Leo stopped him.

''Please don't go Raph.. this is the most I've seen of you since I woke up'' leo moaned quietly.

''I know bro and.. I'm sorry..'' Raph answered gently, ''Been busy''

''Mikey and Don said that you didn't want to see me'' leo frowned sadly,

''I-..'' Raph sighed as he sat next to leo on the bed, ''it's not that I didn't wanna see ya.. I-... I don't like seein' ya when you're like this''

''Wh-?'' leo mumbled,

''I hate seein' ya so.. weak.. vulnerable.. It ain't you Leo'' Raph closed his eyes and hung his head, ''I'm sorry I caused ya to save me and fall of the bridge.. and.. I'm sorry for not visitin' ya and makin' ya feel like crap''

''It's not your fault Raph'' Leo shook his head sternly, ''i had to save you.. it's what I do''

Raph smiled at him, ''yeah.. it is.. thanks''

''No problem bro'' Leo sniffed. The two brothers smiled at each other, Raph stayed with Leo until he fell asleep before covering him with another blanket and going to his own bed.

Raphael knew that he couldn't be guilty and he would be happy to spend the rest of Leo's sick days looking after the poor leader.

After all, that's what family's for.

* * *

**The ending didn't go as planned.. oh well, Please Review xx**


End file.
